Since nonsteroidal antiinflammatory and analgesic drugs such as ketoprofen have an excellent antiinflammatory and analgesic action, they are contained as an active ingredient in patches such as cataplasms and plasters, and in each type of percutaneous pharmaceutical preparations for external use such as gels, creams, ointments and liniments. However, it has been desired to make a preparation an ultraviolet-shielding type because decomposition of the drugs occurs or the photosensitivity appears very rarely.
As a trial to inhibit effects of light on a nonsteroidal antiinflammatory and analgesic drug, an example to try inhibition of formation of photodecomposition products by preventing photodecomposition of ketoprofen, in which a UV absorption agent consisting of a benzophenone derivative is blended to a preparation for external use containing ketoprofen (ref. patent document 1), and the like, have been reported.
In the meantime, although a dibenzoylmethane derivative is known as a UV absorption agent, compatibility with a base of a preparation for external use to the skin is bad, and therefore, it has been difficult to provide a stable preparation blended with the dibenzoylmethane derivative. In order to solve such a problem, blending a special diester (ref. patent document 2) has been tried. In addition, by using a UV protector together with a metal chelate agent, an art to sufficiently exert the effect of the UV protector without deterioration of blended components (ref. patent document 3) and the like have been proposed.
However, inhibition of the effects of light on a nonsteroidal antiinflammatory and analgesic drug and a further preparation type improvement in stability and in efficacy as to a preparation for external use to the skin blended with the benzoylmethane derivative, the above ester and the like, have been desired.
Patent document 1: JP, B, 5-8169 (JP, A, 60-155111)
Patent document 2: JP, A, 9-291019
Patent document 3: JP, A, 2000-136122